


Ghoulfriends

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also sorry for the monster high quality pun, Basically Miyadera hasn't heard of a gay person before, Bro is gonna be pissed if he finds out, F/F, Fluff, Gaygnst?, I herd u liek lesbian Miyadera, Love Confessions, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Miyadera has a crush, and has a bit of a hard time confessing it.





	Ghoulfriends

It's been five months since Izumo and Miyadera made their little agreement. Izumo would let Miyadera stay as long as Miyadera would repel the spirits that haunted Izumo's dreams. It's worked, for the most part, except for the one ghost that needed an exorcism to leave Izumo alone (he was one of Izumo's past boyfriends who couldn't move on). Other than that, however, it's been an uneventful five months.

At least for Izumo, that is. Still troubled with some of her... endeavours while she was living, she still felt like something was wrong. Not with the house or with Izumo or anything, but with herself. While she was living and caring for Korekiyo, she found it strange that she never felt the same way he would feel. She would be confused whenever her colleagues would mention how the new boy was a "total hottie." She would always just assume that she didn't see him yet. 

Whenever she asked her colleagues what they saw the boys they fawned over, they laughed and said she needed to get away from her brother for a bit and find a man, with one of the girls willing to hook her up with someone. One awkward date and an awful one night stand later, one of the girls just shrugged and said, "maybe you're just broken," and she just accepted that for the rest of her life. Whenever she was alone with Korekiyo, she would ask for him to fix her, and he would smile and begin taking off her shirt.

Now, however, was different. Korekiyo wasn't here. No one else was, except for her, Izumo, and whoever else she would come across, and she was certain that no one would help her with the sudden realisation she had. The realisation that she was in love with Izumo Kasumi. 

When she first got the flustered feelings in her chest, she thought it was nothing more than just a feeling of gratefulness for her hostess for letting her stay. It was only until a few days ago when she figured out it was because of a crush, and she had felt so wrong and unnatural.

Miyadera gathered her courage, and flew over to the study, where Izumo was studying one of her ritual books. "...Izumo, c-can I ask you something?"

"Izumo can answer any questions that Shinguji has without a problem! What does Shinguji need?"

"M-Miyadera. Please call me Miyadera."

Izumo raised an eyebrow. "Okay.... Miyadera's acting strange. Is she okay? Has her brother shown up as a ghost? What is up with her letting Izumo call her by her first name?"

"Well... I-I may have a bit of an issue.... you see, I'm kinda strange a-and.... you know...."

"Everyone on this planet is strange, especially Miyadera and Izumo. What is Miyadera's point?"

"M-My point is, I'm a bit stranger than you think....I'm not sure if you would let me stay if... well... I-I think you know what I mean."

Izumo tilted her head and stared at Miyadera in confusion. "Izumo does not know what Miyadera means. In fact, she's a bit confused now. Could Miyadera possibly explain?"

Miyadera almost screamed as she shouted, shaking the house. "I-I love you, okay?!? I'm sorry that I'm so broken that I'm actually falling for a girl like you! You're perfect! You're everything I would've imagined in a person! Not to mention the fact that you are alive while I'm still a ghost...." She looked away, her face turning a darker shade of blue, "look, Kasumi, I don't-"

"No," Izumo interrupted, putting down the book she was reading. "Miyadera can call Kasumi Izumo now. Izumo also has something to say. Miyadera isn't broken. She is far from broken." She walked towards her and smiled, "in fact, Izumo also thinks that Miyadera is perfect, even if she is a ghost! Being a ghost doesn't mean a thing to Izumo! Miyadera doesn't have to apologise for a single thing! In fact, Izumo loves Miyadera too! She loves her so much she wants to be her girlfriend!"

Miyadera's eyes lit up, and she flew over to (try to) hug Izumo, closed her eyes and pressed her misty lips onto hers. Izumo was taken by surprise, but she let her continue. For the first time in what seemed like her entire existence, Miyadera actually felt like this was what was meant to happen.

Izumo smiled. "Or should she say, ghoulfriend?"

Ghoulfriend. What a nice ring that has to it.


End file.
